


The Last 340 Miles

by MerrilyMacabre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Pajamas, Feminism, Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manhandling, Scolding, Surprise Kiss, Swearing, characters seducing each other, implied sexual content against a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerrilyMacabre/pseuds/MerrilyMacabre
Summary: Dean and Cas have been fighting for the last 340 miles, and Sam can't take it anymore. He has a plan. It's not a great plan. It's not even a good plan. But if they keep bickering like this, he won't make it back to the bunker without taking hostages.





	The Last 340 Miles

“Well I don’t care if you like flavored coffee, that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I’m not asking you to like it, I’m asking you to try this one particular kind.”

“I know I don’t like flavored coffee, so why would I like this particular kind?”

“Because it’s different.”

“How? How is it different?”

Sam was tuning in and out, but he’d been listening to Dean and Castiel fight and argue and just plain bicker for 340 miles and he had had enough. Dean parked the car at the mouth of an alley, a block from a diner they were headed to for lunch on the way home, and he and Cas got out and stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Sam to get out of the car.

“Let’s go, Princess!” 

“Dean, why do you degrade Sam with female nicknames?”

“What?”

“Well, it not only shows a lack of respect for Sam, it shows a lack of respect for women.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam got out of the car, a plan forming in his head. It wasn’t a great plan. It wasn’t even a good plan. But he couldn’t listen to them like this through lunch, much less get back to the bunker without taking hostages. Sam had a theory. Well, it wasn’t so much a theory as a glaringly obvious fact. Dean was in love with Cas (and Cas had told Dean he loved him right in front of him and Mom), and instead of doing something about it, he fought with him. It was negative attention, but as all siblings know, negative attention is still attention.

Sam walked over to Castiel, grabbed his upper arms to turn him towards himself, leaned down and swiftly kissed him.

There was now silence. Sweet, blessed silence.

Sam let go of Castiel and turned so that he could see both him and Dean. If the situation had been funny, and Sam knew for sure that Dean was unarmed, he might have laughed at the look on Dean’s face. He’d somehow managed to go pink and pale all at once, and was managing to make slack-jawed look extremely angry. Sam stared back at him, arms open in a challenging gesture.

Dean closed his mouth, took a breath, and asked, scarily quiet, “What the hell?”  
Castiel flicked his eyes over to Sam, like he would also like to know, and then looked back at Dean. Looking away from Dean felt dangerous right now, like taking your eyes off of a rabid bear.

 

Sam took a breath. “I can’t take the fighting anymore, Dean. So shut up and make a move! …Sorry, Cas. I had to make a statement.” And then he hustled past them to the diner.  
———

Castiel squared his shoulders and looked at Dean. Dean turned back from watching Sam walk away and saw Cas standing there, looking at him expectantly.

“What?” he barked at him.

“Just wondering if you’re going to make a move or if I should follow Sam.”

“Alright,” Dean growled, dragging a wide-eyed Cas over to one of the walls of the alley. He immediately crowded right up against him, chests and hips pressing together, bent his head so they were eye to eye, and rested his forearms on the brick on either side of Cas’ head, effectively boxing him in. Castiel swallowed loudly, his fingers trying to grip the bricks behind him, and his breathing picked up a little. Dean nosed at Cas’s neck and ear a little, then came back to the front to look in his eyes. Castiel was having trouble focusing. Dean smelled like the sandalwood cologne he always wore, and his breath smelled like the black coffee he had had for breakfast, and the mint he popped afterwards. He was also very warm up against him. Castiel started to perspire a little at his temples.

“When I make a move,” Dean growled quietly, letting his breath expand his chest right into Cas’, “it won’t be because Sam told me to. It won’t be because he kissed you, and it made me jealous, because he doesn’t get to do that. And it certainly won’t be when you’re expecting it.” Cas’ breath hitched for a second. The corner of Dean’s mouth came up in a tiny smirk for a second before regaining focus.

“I’ll make a move when I’m ready. When I look over and I can’t imagine not kissing you for another second.” His eyes flicked down to Castiel’s mouth as Cas wet his lips, and then Dean’s eyes came back up to his. “When I have to have you right that minute or I’ll lose my friggin’ mind.” Cas shivered, and this time Dean smirked outright.

“But I don’t appreciate being told when that is. So right now? We’re gonna follow Sam.” Dean pushed off of his forearms and strode off towards the diner, leaving a stunned-looking angel of the lord standing up against the wall (trying not to slide down the wall after Dean stopped holding him up against it is more like it), trying to get his breathing under control and wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Sam looked up when the bell above the diner door jingled. Dean came through alone, faked a smile for the waitperson behind the counter, and sat down opposite Sam, picking up a menu. Sam’s brow furrowed and he asked, 

“Where’s Cas?”  
“He’ll be along,” Dean answered, putting down his menu, looking at Sam. Sam knew the look Dean was giving him, and he hadn’t seen it in a long time. He felt like a kid and knew he had royally fucked up.

“Sam?”

Sam had the decency not to try to look innocent. “Yes?”

Dean smiled a dangerous smile, looking down at the table, and pointing his finger down onto it. “Don’t. EVER--” His head whipped up, eyes flashing and locking onto Sam’s. Sam flinched but held his gaze “--kiss Cas again. You hear me?”

Sam swallowed. “Loud and clear.”

Dean smiled again, a little easier. Still a bit dangerous, but more relaxed.

“Good.” He scooted all the way to the window, putting his arm up across the backrest, relaxing his posture, and picking up his menu in his remaining hand. A moment later, the bell jingled again, and Sam raised his head from his menu. This time his eyebrows went up, and Dean just smirked into his menu. Cas, looking distinctly ruffled, slid into the booth next to Dean.

“Okay there, Cas?” Sam asked him.

“I’m fine, thank you, Sam.”

Sam nodded. He’d have thought Dean made a move, except that Cas didn’t look particularly happy, and he kept shooting dirty looks at Dean that were ignored. The ride back to the bunker was only noteworthy because the bickering was kept to a minimum, but then, so was the talking. Cas actually laid down in the backseat and took a nap for a while, and Dean took mercy on him and didn’t hit every pothole he could find. In fact, Sam could have sworn he saw Dean swerve around a few, and caught him checking on his angel in the rear view mirror more than once. He made sure Dean didn’t know that he had seen.  
———

Life at the bunker resumed as normal, if not more peaceful than before. Less arguing for the hell of it, it seemed. One odd thing, though, is that Castiel ditched his usual uniform during the mornings. Sam and Dean were in the kitchen talking about the various locations a rugaru might have been spotted recently, Sam at the table on his laptop and Dean flipping pancakes, when all of a sudden Dean stopped talking and a pancake got flipped onto the stovetop.

“Shit!” Sam whirled around as Dean swore, but the only new thing was that Cas was now in the doorway. However, he wasn’t dressed as the Holy Tax Accountant. First of all, he was adorably sleepy, and his hair was all bed-tousled. He was wearing an old pair of Dean’s flannel pajama pants, tied loosely so that they hung off of his hips, and a small, old white concert tee of Dean’s, that was so old it was partially transpare- Oh.

“Mornin’, Cas,” said Sam cheerfully, smiling now that he was in on the joke.

Cas smiled knowingly back at him, and stretched his arms above himself, making a grunting-stretching noise, and exposing a strip of his stomach as the shirt rode up. Dean turned away from them to stand in front of the sink, leaning his hands on it, with his head lowered. They looked over at Dean, and in a low, sleepy morning voice, and quite possibly the lowest voice Sam had ever heard from the angel, Cas replied, “Good morning, Sam.”

They watched as Dean shivered at the sound of Cas’ voice. For a few seconds they just waited, and then he reached over and turned off the stove. Sam and Cas glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, and looked back at Dean. He raised his head, turned around, and locked his eyes on Castiel’s. Sam’s eyes flitted from one to the other. Dean raised one unamused eyebrow in a silent question, and Cas answered with a smirk.

Dean honest-to-God growled, and Cas’ smirk only widened. Dean strode over purposefully, grabbed Cas’ arm and drug him off in the direction of their bedrooms, Cas throwing Sam a wink as he was drug away. A few seconds later Sam heard Dean’s bedroom door slam. Sam got up from the table, smiling and shaking his head. He made himself a plate of pancakes and sat back down with his laptop. A minute later, though, he started hearing a noise. Scratch that. He was hearing a myriad of noises. But standing out above the rest, thank god, was Dean’s bedroom door being abused in its frame. Dean was doing that on purpose. And now Cas' voice was starting to rival the door for loudest noise.

“God. Damn it.” Sam picked up his laptop and plate and headed for the library. Or the garage. The dungeon. Wherever he had to go.

Maybe the fighting was better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted, and I'm so pleased that it's Destiel! Thank you so much to SaltyWords(agent4hire22) for being kind enough to beta it for me!


End file.
